


Perhaps You Aren't As Irritating As I Thought

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: When Grelle Sutcliffe gets an assignment from William to investigate suspicious goings in the Phantomhive Manor, She approaches the demon butler and sparks might just be flying between the shinigami and the demon. And perhaps, if the demon thinks about it, the reaper isn't as irritating as he first thought. Please comment :)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Paperwork, Waiting and Afternoon Tea**

**A/N: Recently I’ve gotten obsessed with the idea of Sebasgrelle so I simply had to write another fic about them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Grelle was sitting in front of her mirror as she brushed her long flowing red hair cautiously. She then carefully braided it into a long braid down her back.

She wiped off her makeup from that day.

She sighed and hoped that her crow would soon return her love.

She did adore the somber but sinisterly sexy red-eyed demon.

She had loved him ever since they met and called him ‘Bassy’ as a loving nickname.

She had just not long returned from a long shift with making sure that people on the To Die List had been killed and their souls reaped with her Death Scythe. She had a long day and hoped that William wouldn’t be too hard on her with paperwork tomorrow.

The shinigami sighed, her flowing blood-red silk nightgown, billowing as she sauntered over to her cozy queen-sized bed with scarlet and burgundy furnishings, tapered and adorned with black details.

She knew that William wouldn’t go easy on her tomorrow with paperwork.

Perhaps, she’d be issued some sort of paperwork that would require her to go to the brat’s manor so that she could visit her love and hope to gain his love.

She returned to bed for the night, snuggling down under the covers and hoping that Sebastian would grow to love her soon.

She awakes the next morning early, at sunrise, as usual, to shower and greet the day. She planned out her usual shinigami uniform and the coat she had taken from Madam Red.

She applied the usual foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick, tying the laces on her boots and grabbing her death scythe.

She arrived at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Centre in a few minutes, as it wasn’t far from her home. She lived in a small apartment, they were fairly new modern buildings, built in the 1830s to house more shinigami when the Grim Reaper academy had more graduates pouring out each year.

She waited in her office doing hours of endless paperwork until she was finished.

A few hours later, Grelle was fed up with waiting. She knocked on William’s door in the Grim Reaper’s Dispatch Unit. She asked him with urgency, “I’m sick to my teeth of doing paperwork! When are you going to give me some actual fieldwork, Will?”

William pushed up his glasses and replied coldly, “Finish the set of paperwork I have assigned you to, Sutcliffe, then we’ll talk fieldwork.”

Grelle, knowing that it would sicken him, slammed the forty-odd pages fo paperwork down onto the table and replied, “Well? Start talking!”

William blinked and replied, taking more paperwork out of a desk drawer, “There’s been suspicious behavior around the area of the Phantomhive household. The boy and his demon probably causing havoc. Murders are going on at the moment and I wish for you to investigate what they are doing in it. It’s grim reaper business, after all, no demon should be poking their noses in it.” He sniffed indignantly.

Grelle squealed delightedly, clapping her hand excitedly, “Thank you, William! Thank you! When shall I go? Shall I go now? Let me go and get ready first.”

William gave her the proper paperwork addressing the Phantomhive situation and replied, “Here is the information you require to be shown access to certain goings-on. Take as long as you need.”


	2. Red Silk Demons and Surprises

**Chapter 2: Red Silk, Demons and Surprises**

**A/N: I’m so excited about this story. It’s fondly teasing and flirting between the two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

In the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michealis, the demonic butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive was preparing afternoon tea for the thirteen-year-old aristocrat.

He stirred the Earl Grey tea that had been brewing for exactly three minutes. Three teaspoons were steeping in a white and blue teapot, leaves floating to the top.

Sebastian prepared a slice of cake – gateau chocolate. He placed it on a plate and drizzled the juice of fresh cherries and grated chocolate over it for his master.

He brought Ciel the afternoon tea and returned to the kitchen, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt to start preparing dinner.

Little did he know the goings-on that would occur within the next few months.

Grelle had recently gone through a new form of shinigami awakening and had returned in a similar body but as a female. She couldn't have been happier, having wanted to be assigned female at birth but was unlucky.

She packed a small cloth traveling bag, having sent letters to Undertaker to stay with him for a while while she tried to investigate what was going on with her darling Sebastian.

She wore a beautiful dress, feel free to be the beautiful woman she had been on the inside for ages. It was crimson and black silk with velvet detail and black buttons.

She wore it with her hair in a long, complex braid with mascara and crimson lipstick as well as her pretty red boots.

She happily added her gloves and coat, tying her usually red and white ribbon around the collar of her dress with a smile.

She went off to Undertaker’s place and asked if she could stay, “Hello there, Adrian. I was wondering if you mind at all if I gave you some company for a few weeks. Finally, Will gave me some work with Bassy!”

Undertaker grinned madly and replied, “But, of course, dear lady shinigami. Lodgings it is. I take it you don’t mind staying in that dusty old second bedroom that I had installed for you quite some time ago?”

She replied, “Can I see it? I’m sure I won’t mind.”

Undertaker smiled and led her up the stairs to the red and black bedroom that h had installed in the funeral parlor upstairs for her if she needed it. She had stayed with him a bit after her awakening and was thankful for the room.

“You kept it just how it was, you dear man!” She squealed happily.

Undertaker chuckled and replied, “Of course, my lady. Why on earth would I change it when I figured you would be back?”

She smiled and replied, putting on her red coat that was once Madam Red’s, “Thank you so much, Adrian dear. I’m off to see my darling demon and his brat, to see if I can wheedle and information from them.”

Adrian laughed and replied, “You’d have better luck dragging kisses from that man than information.”

She grinned, baring her teeth, “Those are quite welcome too.”

Adrian laughed and opened the door, attending to his latest guests.


End file.
